The Fans
by ShineForMe8012
Summary: Percy and Annabeth, now happily married, find people in their lives who know them even though they've never even seen them. Little do Percy and Annabeth know that those people are fans. And not any fans, CRAZED FANS. (I'm guilty of being a crazed fan too.) Read if you want to!


**HELLO! This was an idea I came up with sometime during the week. R&R!**

**Annabeth P.O.V.**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE- I turned it off.

Sighing, I turned over and snuggled into Percy, feeling his strong arms around me. I smiled and looked up at him. Drooling, as usual. I kissed him softly on the lips and I felt him grin. His eyes opened.

"Mmmhhh, that's a good way to wake up", he said.

"Mmm, hhmmm" I replied closing my eyes a little.

"And do yo know what's even better?" he asked.

"What?"

"It's a weekend", he said firmly and hugged me tighter.

"Yep" I said in agreement.

"Come on. I have plans for today" and he swung off the bed.

"What kind of plans?" I asked.

"Oh, you know, an outing."

"Really Seaweed Brain? An outing?" I said.

"Okay, okay. A date. Now come on Chase." he said.

"It's Jackson." I replied, a smirk on my face while I was playing with my wedding ring. With that, we headed downstairs.  
++++++++++++++===================+++++++++++++++=========================+++++++++++++====

After breakfast, Percy and I got dressed for his "_outing"._ I wore a blue shirt with shorts. Percy wore his old Camp Half-Blood Shirt and shorts.

Apparently we were going to the beach. It was a good thing I brought flip-flops. Percy laid out a blanket and a picnic basket full of sandwiches, juice boxes, soda, fruit, and cake.

We ate, and talked. Well I talked, Percy just stared at me and nodded.

"Percy, stop staring at me like that"

"How can I if I have my beautiful wife in front of me. It's not easy to not notice you." He said. I blushed at his remark.

"Seaweed Brain," I said, "I will never make it easy for you." Then we kissed.

"OHMYGOSH!It'sthemChristy!It'sreallythem!OHMYGOSH! OHMYGOSH!OHMYGOSH!"

Percy and I turned around. I was thinking it was Aphrodite,but I was proved wrong.

"OH MY GOSH! It is them Kayla!" a second girl screamed.

The girls were about 14-16 yrs. old. The one called Kayla was a little short for her age, but she had dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes. She wore green shorts, a red tank top and flip-flops. The one called Christy was about 2 inches taller than Kayla and had brown hair and brown eyes. She wore white shorts with a yellow tee and flip-flops as well.

Both girls had shocked faces made with awe and wonder. They started shrieking and screaming.

Percy and I exchanged looks. His said something like _Can you believe this? _ mine said something like _who are these people? _

"Kayla, I think we're freaking them out." Christy said.

"Oh, yeah. Maybe we should introduce ourselves" Kayla said.

"Umm, Hi! I'm Christy and this is my friend Kayla and you're-"

"You're Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase!" Kayla finished for her. "Wait, you both have rings. OH MY GOSH! Their married too! This is the best day ever!"

"That means you're Mr. and Mrs. Jackson." Christy said, "Pleased to meet you. Forgive my friend, she's practically a daughter of Aphrodite. We were just walking along the beach and we saw you guys. We waited behind you to see if you really were Percy and Annabeth, but Kayla couldn't hold it in."

"Are you two demigods?" Percy asked. "How do you know us?" He said slowly.

The two teens whispered to each other. I heard snippets of their conversation. "-don't know the-" "- they're characters-" "-tell them-"

"Tell us What?" I asked.

"NOTHING!" they both said at the same time.

Percy raised an eyebrow at them.

"You know what? We're sorry for interrupting your date. We'll leave-" but Christy was cut off.

"Wait, before we go, will you sign this book for me?" and Kayla gave us a book called _The House of Hades _and a pen.

"I told you it was a good day to buy the book!" Kayla told Christy.

We signed it and gave it back to her.

"Thank you, Thank you, thank you!" She said and hugged both of us in a bone crushing hug.

As they walked away I hear Kayla say "It really was them! Percy smelled like the ocean!"

"That was weird." I said.

"Yeah", he said.

**So What'd ya think? R&R!**


End file.
